Broken
by tataAtram
Summary: Melepas cinta demi persahabatan? Bisakah Sakura melakukannya. Warning: AU, typo. Ide pasaran dll.


...

...

 _ **BROKEN**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

...

...

 _ **Sasuke X Sakura**_

...

...

"Kami akan pulang bersama."

Suara _baritone_ tegas dan dalam itu mengalun menelusup pendengaran gadis berhelaian merah muda yang masih menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi kedua telinganya, berharap dengan begitu dapat semkain merekam jelas suara _baritone_ kesukaannya itu.

"Lalu?" suaranya mengalun lirih, tersamarkan oleh suara lain yang cukup riuh di sekitarnya.

Namun sepertinya sosok yang dia ajak bicara bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Terbukti dari segaris senyum tipis yang tercipta di wajah tampannya. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

 _Nyut_.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, yang terasa sakit. Dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Semoga dia menerimamu." _Emerald_ hijaunya bergulir, kini fokusnya mengarah pada orang di depannya. Mengamati setiap _inci_ wajah tampan pemuda yang sudah menawan hatinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak Uchiha." Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar sombong.

"Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu." Ucapnya mantap. ' _termasuk aku'_ –tambahnya dalam hati.

Sepasang manik _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam, ada kilat tak suka ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis merah muda itu. Dan tentu saja sangat di sadari si gadis, terbukti dengan kepala merah muda itu langsung menunduk dalam.

"Kau sudah berjanji, akan membuang perasaan bodoh itu, Sakura."

Haruno Sakura—gadis berhelaian merah muda itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Kedua tangannya terkepal diatas pahanya, menahan semua rasa sakit yang menerpa hatinya saat ini. Ingin sekali Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, agar tidak bisa mendnegar semua ucapan dari sosok pujaan hatinya itu.

"T-tapi-."

"Cukup."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam. Tak di pedulikannya saat ini rasa karat sudah mulai terkecap di lidahnya. Hatinya lebih sakit dari bibirnya. Dan itu karena setiap ucapan dari Uchiha Sasuke-pemuda yang di cintainya sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Aa. Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun."_

Dan setelahnya pemuda Uchiha itu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Tanpa peduli _emerald_ hijau itu kini membendung tangis karenanya.

...

...

Sakura menutup kedua netranya, namun kedua telinganya mendengar awas sekitarnya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan berita menyebar dengan cepat, tentang Sasuke yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis cantik blasteran luar negri. Yamanaka Ino-gadis dengan helaian pirang panjang,

Sakura mengenal baik Ino. Keduanya di fakultas yang sama, dan Sakura dapat meyakinkan kalau Ino gadis yang baik dengan segala perilakunya.

Dan efeknya, hampir setiap hari dia harus mendengar curhatan setiap gadis yang patah hati karena status pemuda Uchiha itu yang tak lagi _sigle._ Miris memang, karena pada kenyataannya dia juga patah hati. Bahkan sebelum status Sasuke di dengar publik.

Dan yang di lakukan Sakura untuk meredam sakit hatinya adalah menangis diam-diam. Untung saja ada sahabat lainnya yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan pelukan untuknya.

"Cari saja yang lain, Sakura- _chan."_

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memangnya gampang apa membuang perasaan yang sudah tertanam di hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Sakura enggan memikirkan mencari tambatan lain, setidaknya untuk saat ini Sakura akan berkata tidak mungkin.

"Kau bisa menyukai pemuda lain, contohnya aku."

"Dan kau harus menduakanku dengan Hinata. Tidak. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah pemuda yang malah mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

"Kan aku hanya memberi saran."

Uzumaki naruto-pemuda bersurai kuning yang merupakan sahabatnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berteman sejak menjadi _junior school_ bahkan sampai perkuliahan sperti sekarang. Naruto itu sahabat yang menyenangkan, selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkannya. Naruto juga sangat setia kawan. Pokoknya Naruto itu sangat...sangat baik.

Ah...satu lagi, Naruto mengetahui perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku heran . Kenapa pikiran picik seperti itu bisa mampir di otak jenius Sasuke-teme _._ Memuakkan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ya, dia juga tak mengerti. Apa salahnya menyukai sahabat sendiri? Bahkan pemuda Uchiha itu memberi ultimatum yang membuatnya harus berat memilih.

"Kau masih mau jadi sahabatku kan, naruto?'

Sepasang _blue safir_ itu menatap serius, di sertai sebuah genggaman erat di kedua jemari Sakura."Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu,Sakura- _chan._ Aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Hn."."

Eh?

Naruto dan Sakura langsung mencari arah suara itu. Dan menemukan pemuda yang jadi sumber bicaranya dengan Naruto, sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah tampan itu masih sama, datar dan dingin.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya yang masih tergenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto kini terkepal erat. Dan itu di sadari oleh Naruto, karena detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan tangannya semakin menghangat.

"Untuk apa kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu." Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan langsung menduduki kursi kosong sebelah Sakura. Manik hitamnya menatap penuh selidik.

''Bukan urusanmu. " jawab Naruto kesal.

"Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, tak peduli dengan pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke melepas paksa tangan keduanya. Dan justru meremas kuat tangan Sakura, yang membuat jantung gadis Haruno ingin meloncat. Belum lagi wajahnya yang merah pekat.

Sakura suka sensasi ini, sangat menyukainya.

Ah...haruskah Sakura melepas perasaan ini.

...

...

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju parkiran, tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Tapi baru saja dia memasuki halaman parkir, suara dari Uzumaki Naruto menganggu gendang telinganya. Sakura mengernyit heran menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu yang berlari ke arahnya dari arah parkiran, wajah tampannya terlihat pucat. Dan begitu sampai di depannya, Sakura harus di buat heran dengan perkataan naruto dan tingkah Naruto yang langsung membalik tubuhnya yang kini membelakangi area parkir.

"Jangan ke sana!" ucap Naruto dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" ucap Naruto tegas.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Naruto kenapa sih? Saat ini dia tidak ingin bercanda. Dia butuh istirahat karena jadwal uliahnya yang cukup padat. Sakura membutuhkan rumahnya saat ini. Sangat membutuhkan malahan.

"Kalau begitu katakan alasannya?"

Naruto melirik arah belakang Sakura, kemudian mendesah pelan. Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat kedua lengan Sakura. "Percaya padaku, Sakura- _chan._ Jangan ke mobilmu untuk saat ini."

Sakura menatap kedua manik biru Naruto yang terasa penuh kecemasan. Dan mendadak ada rasa tak enak menelusup hati Sakura. Ada apa ini? Sakura mencoba untuk berbalik, tapi tangan Naruto tak memperbolehkannya.

"Kau akan sakit hati melihatnya."

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ah.. sakit hati ya. Jadi di parkiran sana ada Sasuke, karena sumber sakit hatinya adalah pemuda itu. Dan jika ada Sasuke pasti ada Ino.

Ada rasa enggan yang muncul di benaknya, jika dia harus ke sana dan bertemu pasangan paling populer di kampus itu. Pasangan yang Sakura hindari kalai perlu.

Tapi tubuhnya butuh kasurnya saat ini.

"Temani aku, Naruto."

"A-apa?''

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan."Aku butuh pulang sekarang."

"Sakura- _chan."_

 _"_ Tidak apa-apa.'' ucap sakura meyakinkan, meski dalam hatinya sendiri dia tak yakin.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. kedua tangannya tak lagi meremas lengan Sakura, sebagai gantinya jemari Sakura yang jadi sasaran remasan Naruto. "JIka nanti kau ingin menangis, langsung peluk saja aku."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. rasanya senang sekali mendengar Naruto yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat. Sesekali Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, memastikan sahabat baiknya itu baik-baik saja. Sungguh Naruto tidak ingin memperlihatkan hal itu pada Sakura. Naruto hanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis lagi.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura. Dia sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya. Dan sebagai kakak, dia tidak ingin melihat adiknya tersakiti.

"Sakura?"

"Berhenti bicara Naruto. Aku hanya-."

Sakura menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depannya. Di samping mobil miliknya, ada pasangan yang berpelukan erat dengan bibir mereka yang saling memakan.

Rambut _raven emo itu._

Tubuh tegap terbalut hoddie hitam bergambar kipas itu.

Sakura mengenalnya. Itu Uchiha Sasuke dengan kekasihnya.

"Sakura- _chan?"_ Naruto menatap takut Sakura yang hanya diam mematung.

Wajah cantik itu memucat. _Emerald_ hijau itu berubah kosong.

Dengan segera Naruto menyeret Sakura ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin.

...

...

" _Hiks~...hiks~."_

Sakura meringkuk erat di pelukan hangat Naruto yang masih setia mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Tangisnya masih keluar setiap memorinya mengingat kejadian di parkiran tadi. Sangat menyakitkan. Sakura tak menyangka kalau akan melihat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke mencumbu wanita lain. Meski itu pacarnya sendiri, tetap saja tak rela.

"Kau harus membencinya."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu siapa yang di maksud Naruto. Hanya saja Sakura tidak sanggup. Membencinya itu mustahil.

"A-aku ... _hiks~ .._ tidak bb-bisa.. _hiks."_

Naruto mendesah lelah. "Kalau begitu akan ku hajar si brengsek Uchiha itu."

Sakura langsung melepas paksa rengkuhan Naruto."Tidak. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan berhenti bicara padamu." ancam Sakura. Tangan bergerak menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura, kau ini-astaga, dia sudah melukaimu. Dan kau masih membelanya."

"Aku mencintainya."

Naruto mengacak surai kuningnya frustasi. Kenapa cinta itu begitu membingungkan? Untung saja pada gadis Hyuuga itu langsung bersambut. Jika dia mengalami seperti yang di alami Sakura, pastinya dia akan mempersiapkan tali dan racun.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

Sakura menggeleng."Mungkin aku akan pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya, dan aku juga tak ingin persahabatan ini terputus."

"T-tapi- itu dosa, jika kau pergi tanpa keingina Kami-sama. Sadarlah Sakura Haruno."Naruto menatap sendu Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana hah?"

"Bunuh diri."

Pletak. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku masih ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku. Sialan kau, Naruto "

"Kau terdengar seperti orang putus asa tadi."

Suara decihan terdengar dari Sakura. Manik hijaunya memutar bosan.

...

...

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura memandang heran pada gadis pirang yang sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke. Kau mencintainya. Dan aku sudah merebut nya. Maafkan aku, Sakura." suara Ino terdengar serak.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Ino menegakkan tubuh rampingnya. Manik biru mudanya terlihat gusar."Naruto sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang. Naruto ya?

"Kami hanya berteman, Ino."

"Tapi kau mencintainya."

"Tapi bagi Sasuke itu tidak penting."

Ino berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menganggap cinta Sakura itu tidak penting? Di dunia ini cinta itu perlu ada,sangat penting. Kenapa pacarnya itu bisa berfikiran seperti itu?

"Tentu saja itu penting. Aku yang akan mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku akan putus dengan Sasuke. Dan akan ku katakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke."

"Ino, jangan macam-macam." Sakura mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Sakura, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Dan aku tidak ingin bahagia di atas tangisan sahabatku." Ino menatap Sakura serius.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ino serius dengan ucapannya.

Dengan segera di peluknya erat tubuh ramping Ino. Sahabat barunya.

...

...

Sakura tidak mengerti, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba di seret paksa oleh Uchiha Sasuke ke tempat sepi. Bahkan pemuda itu tak peduli Sakura yang hampir jatuh karena mengimbangi kecepatan langkah besarnya. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba bertanya tapi Sasuke diam membisu, sebagai jawabannya cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin erat.

Sakura meringis menahan sakit ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang dan bertubrukkan dengan tembok."Sasuke- _kun,_ ada apa?"

"K-kau- kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Ino?"

Suara itu terdengar lebih dingin.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Ino memutuskanku tadi. Dan itu karenamu,sialan." bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia di bentak oleh Sasuke. Dan barusan Sasuke mengatainya. Oh...Kami-sama, kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu?

"Sasuke, b-bukan seperti itu."

"Cukup. Bukannya sudah ku katakan, buang jauh perasaan bodohmu itu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyukaimu,Haruno."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku mencintaimu."

"Ck."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram."Jika begitu, kita sampai di sini. Aku tidak bisa bersama sahabatku yang perasaan padaku."

Sakura menatap tak percaya. Apa yang barusan di dengarnya? Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya, pertemanan mereka. Perlahsn cairan bening menuruni pipi putihnya.

"S-sasuke."

Grep.

Sakura merasakan tububnya di rengkuh hangat. Dan itu Saduke yang melakukannya. Hanya sebentar karena begitu pelukan itu terlepas. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasa kosong.

"Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura."

...

...

"Aku pergi." Sakura menatap sendu tiga orang yang menatapnya dengan raut sedih. Tiga sahabatnnya yang sangat di sayangnya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Padahal kita baru saja berteman baik ,Sakura-jidat." Ino menatapnya sedih sekaligus kesal. Dia begitu senang Sakura jadi sahabatnnya, tapi begitu tiba-tiba gadis Haruno itu akan pergi. Padahal dia baru saja saling memberikan julukan sayang."Pasti karena aku ya."

"Ini keinginanku ,Ino-pig. Lagipula kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat ponsel."

Ino menggangguk. Kemudian memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura melepas pelukan Ino. Kemudian menatap gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Hinata Hyuuga -kekasih dari sahabatnnya. Meski dia tak begitu dekat, tapi Hinata itu gadis baik.

"Hinata, tolong jaga Naruto ya." Sakura bergerak memeluk erat Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sakura-chan." suara Hinata terdengar serak.

"Ya. Kau harus merindukanmu. Jika tidak aku tidak akan datang di pesta pernikahanmu denga Naruto nanti."

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang memerah pekat.

Kini pandangannya bergulir kearah pemuda bersurai kuning yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Naruto tak menatapnya. Tak juga ikut obrolan dengan Hinata dan Ino.

"Naruto."

"Diam. Jangan mengajakku bicara." ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Grep. Tubuh tegapnya di peluk erat. Sakura mendekapnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya selain memeluk erat balik. Di larang pergi pun Sakura toh akan tetap pergi.

"Onii-chan."

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku. " Naruto tak bisa berpura-pura marah, apalagi ini pertemuan terakhirnya. "Ingat itu, _imotou."_ Sakura mengangguk.

"Jika kau menangis segera telepon aku."

"Ada kakakku di sana. Jangan khawatir."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan pergi,Sakura."

"Orang tuaku menginginkanku di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti."

"Janji."

"Ya. Aku janji."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang terlihat ceria. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Yang jelas keduanya tidak saling menyapa setelahnya. Dan pastinya Sasuke tidak tahu akan kepergian Sakura.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang sudah memasuki antrian masuk pesawat. Semoga saja adik angkatnya itu baik-baik saja di sana.

...

...

End

...

...

* * *

A\n:

Cerita pelepas stress. Meski idenya pasaran, mohon di terima. Maaf ya, juka banyak typo, nulisnya pake HP. Sulit banget.

Yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fict yang lain, mohon bersabar.

Akhir kata . TERIMA KASIH.

...

...

KDR

16'10'15

...

...

 _ **omake**_

Sasuke mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya sejak tadi. Ada perasaan tak enak menelusup hatinya. Dan sejak tadi dia selalu mengingat Sakura. Ingin sekali dia menghubungi pinsel gadis merah muda itu tapi kan saat ini dia sedang ada madalah dengan Sakura.

Dan beberapa hari lalu, dia baru memutuskan persahabatan dengan Sakura.

Menyesal. Tentu saja. Tapi dia juga berhak marah karena secara tidak langsung Sakura yang sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino terputus.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sejak dulu menyadari perasaan Sakura padanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin merasa nyaman dengan persahabatan dengan Sakura. Dan dia tidak ingin mengubahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kelah. Di baringkannya tubuhnta di atas ranjang. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar. Hampir saja pikirannya melayang jika getar ponselnya mengganggunya.

 _drrt..drrt...drrt_

 **from: Sakura**

 _ **Aku pergi, Sasuke-kun.**_

Sasuke menatap tak mengerti dengan sebaris pesan dari Sakura. Apa maksudnya! Dengan segera tangannya men-dial nomer ponsel Sakura, tetapi nihil tak di jawab.

Dengan segera di alihkannya ke nomer ponsel Naruto. Dan tak lama suara pemuda itu terdengar.

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Sakura kemana?"

Suara helaan terdengar dari seberang sana, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya penasaran.

" _Kau tenang saja, setelah ini kau tidak akan nelihat Sskura lagi."_

 _"_ Apa maksudmu?"

" _Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Dan tidak akan kembali."_

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha yang terdiam kosong di kamarnya.

Menyesal _._

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
